This project applies three different types of program evaluation feedback to the problem of inducing changes in mental health programs to improve services. These approaches are (1) simple feedback of treatment and outcome data, (2) correlational statistical analyses of the same types of data, and (3) "options-evaluation", or a projection of outcome and cost changes that would accompany a change from the current service pattern to an alternative pattern. In this true experiment, a series of feedback studies is conducted in which service units are randomly assigned to the 3 different feedback conditions, and rotated systematically so that they are exposed to all 3 feedback conditions and a no-feedback control condition. Prior to these feedback interventions, organizational climate variables and Davis' decision determinants are also assessed at each team to determine their influence and possible intervention with type of feedback upon subsequent feedback utilization. Under each feedback condition, team utilization is measured through staff interviews and/or questionnaires in three areas: (1) changes in decisions, policies, and practices, (2) changes in beliefs or thinking, and (3) changes in feelings of concern and satisfaction with team service efforts. Continued improvements on a new community-oriented adolescent outcome questionnaire, and national dissemination of both the adolescent and an already-developed adult version, is planned.